There has been a known projector having an access point function and capable of connecting an external instrument, such as a personal computer (PC), to the projector (see PTL 1, for example). In the configuration described in PTL 1, an image signal apparatus, such as a PC equipped with a wireless LAN, is connected to the wireless projector having the access point function, and the projector projects an image displayed on a display screen of the image signal apparatus.